Lily's Eyes
by Sevi Snape
Summary: Remus and Severus Think about Lily and how she hurt them and also how a certain miss Granger resembles her so closly.


This is set in about the middle of the trios 3rd year. Remus Lupin is now the DADA teacher again.

I wanted it to be set a bit like Chicago, the song is a show and the rest is the story.

I own nothing except the probably very flawed theories in this fic.

**In Lily's Eyes.**

**_Severus and Remus sit in their own bed chambers contemplating Hermione and their past object of their affections._**

**Remus:**  
Strangely quiet, but now the storm   
Simply rests to strike again.  
Standing, waiting, I think of her.  
I think of her.  
  
**Severus:**   
Strange, Hermione, she leaves the room,   
Yet remains, She lingers on.  
Something stirs me to think of her.  
I think of her.  
  
**Remus:**   
From death she casts her spell,   
All night we hear her sighs,  
And now a girl has come   
Who has her eyes.  
  
She has her eyes.  
The girl has Lily's hazel eyes,  
Those eyes that saw Severus happy long ago.  
Those eyes that gave him life  
And hope he'd never known.  
How can he see the girl  
And miss those hazel eyes?  
  
**Severus:**   
She has her eyes.  
The girl has Lily's hazel eyes,  
Those eyes that closed and left me all alone.  
Those eyes I feel will never ever let me go!  
How can I see this girl who has her hazel eyes?  
  
**Remus:**

In Lily's eyes a House  
This Castle seemed to be,  
And I, the bravest knight, became,  
My lady fair was never she.  
  
**Severus:**   
She has her eyes.  
She has my Lily's hazel eyes.  
Those eyes that loved me and never James.  
  


**Remus:**

Those eyes that never saw me,   
Never knew I longed  
To hold her close,  
To live at last in Lily's Eyes!

  
**Severus:**  
Imagine me, a lover!  
  
**Remus:**   
I longed for the day  
She'd turn and see me standing there.  
  


**Remus and Severus:**

Would God have let her stay! 

**(Remus and Severus sing their respective parts in 2 part harmony)**

**Remus:**  
She has her eyes  
She has Lily's hazel eyes  
Those eyes that first I loved so  
How can I now forget  
That I hoped to be  
In love, alive and whole  
In Lily's eyes   
In Lily's eyes

**Severus:**  
She has my Lily's hazel eyes  
Those eyes that saw me  
Happy long ago  
How can I now forget  
That once I dared to be  
In love, alive and whole  
In Lily's eyes  
In Lily's eyes.

****

**_Lights go out on them and normal time resumes._**

Severus sat alone in the potions classroom, checking his stocks for the next term. He had had a fairly good term by all accounts. Nothing too drastically wrong with any potions, no explosions and relatively little late homework. He would go as far as to say it was one of the best terms he had had, professionally anyway. Personally it had been torture. He had lived each day with the ever painful reminder of Lily. Towards the end of last term he had noticed how much Hermione Granger mirrored his once passionate lover, Lily Evans. Her eyes were identical, her style and demeanor almost indistinguishable from Lily's own.  It took all his self control and willpower to all but fall at Hermione's feet. He could feel the same air of intelligence and energy that had around Lily, he had almost forgotten how good it felt.

'Wake up Severus.' he scolded himself mentally. 'She's a student and you're an ugly git, so get on with it.'

Severus wasn't the only man mooning over that thought of Hermione's resemblance Lily. Also alone in his classroom Remus Lupin came across an essay written by Hermione and he stopped at it thinking of her sweet face. There was no denying the similarity between the two women. Of course their hair colour was different but that was really only the major difference.

'Oh Hermione, if only you could see me.' Remus thought for a moment before realizing the predicament it would be. 

Teacher/student relations were never easy or commendable.  And she would never notice him anyway, just like Lily never did really. They would always just be friends. Lily had loved someone else and it hadn't been James. She had been madly in love with Severus and Remus had watched as she had forced him away from her for their own protection. Only now did Severus see this. 

Lily was always going to give birth to a strong and powerful son, it was pre ordained by some mystic fate. She knew that if she give birth to Severus child it would have been forced into the dark side, just like he had been.  And this child would be powerful but evil and she couldn't let that happen as she knew Severus wasn't evil and that he was only in league with the dark arts because his father had forced him into it. So Lily looked for a Gryffindor that would be able to protect the child and help it grow to be good and loyal to the allies. She chose James as the one to be able to do this. For her remaining 2 years at Hogwarts she had distanced herself from her own true love and became close to James. 

The plan was flawless, the child and she would be safe, except Voldemort learned of it. So the secret keeper was needed. Lily thought this would be the only problem once she had conceived, but she was very wrong. She had gone to Severus not long before her wedding to James and told him the reasoning behind all this and begged for forgiveness, he of course gave it freely, wanting her to be safe. However Lily spent the night begging forgiveness and passions flared, needless to say they woke the next morning entwined, naked on Severus' own bed.

Now this was were the problem started, the child was Severus'. It would have been a noticed when it was born had it not been for the fact that Severus' family had a history of green eyes, like James Potter. But the child would realize now be challenged by choices even more so because of the blood that ran through his veins, choices against and for dark and light, good and evil. All this because of 'inappropriate love.'

A/N: well this is just the introduction to it all, there is more to come, mainly the discussion of it between the two love sick men. Watch this space.


End file.
